Truths
by PoeticallyPathetic19
Summary: Can Reid finally admit the truth about his feelings to Caleb? Or does Caleb have a few truths of his own? Slash warning!
1. Chapter 1

"What's your problem?" A voice shouted over the pounding rock beat of the jukebox. "He made the shot!"

Caleb's smile faded as he recognized Tyler's voice. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Aaron shove Reid violently backwards. Reid shoved back harder, his face hard and empty. A bad sign not only for Aaron but for all of them if Reid was pushed too hard. When he was angry or emotional he acted first and then thought of the consequences. Something growing up together over the years Caleb had learned. Of the four of them he was by far the most volatile.

Caleb turned to Sarah and kissed her cheek. "Get my jacket."

She nodded, a little worried as Pogue stepped forward, following Caleb's lead.

Chase moved up behind Pogue. "You guys need help?"

"No man, just stay with the girls."

The last thing they needed was the new kid involved in any of their business. Especially if Reid started using The Power. There was something about the guy he just didn't trust. Something he was going to have to bring up later with Caleb. Caleb was the voice of reason and if he felt it too, then it wasn't just based on jealousy. Though even he would admit to that being part of it. Chase had been spending a lot of alone time with a girl who already had a boyfriend.

Satisfied that Chase was staying behind with Sarah and Kate he turned back to find Caleb already between the two boys. He relaxed and slowed his pace. Caleb was after all the voice of reason, there was no reason to be on guard now. Especially when Caleb had Tyler. He almost went back to the girls, hating the idea of leaving Kate alone with Chase but knew that that wasn't a good idea. Just because things were settled between Aaron and Reid didn't mean things were done with. Reid and Caleb were going to exchange words. They always did. It couldn't be helped.

Caleb was the father of the group, the leader. He was always looking after everyone. Reid, especially. Sometimes he wondered if Reid did it just to get Caleb's attention. Pogue and Caleb were best friends, brothers. They all were, but Pogue and Caleb had just bonded more with each other. And Tyler and Reid had done the same. Though Reid, who would never admit to it, followed Caleb around with a brotherly worship.

He really was the Golden Boy in the Covenant. So Reid did what he had to, to get Caleb's attention. He got into fights, he used The Power dangerously, always making Caleb worry over him and follow after him. The only way Reid knew to get Caleb's attention and switch their positions. And honestly Pogue couldn't blame him sometimes, it had to make Reid sick to always follow Caleb around like he did. But he couldn't help it and Caleb, as strong and smart as he was, was oblivious to the group's needs sometimes. He couldn't do everything. It was too much to ask of even Caleb.

Pogue pushed his way through a throng of onlookers, wondering what the excitement was all about. Surely Caleb hadn't let Reid lose control. It was too dangerous and could mean the exposure of something they'd protected for three hundred years. As he neared the pool tables he heard the crack of bone and a loud curse. He quickly hurried towards the sounds, confused and worried, suddenly realizing as he dodged the group that he no longer saw Caleb.

What he did see was Reid leaning against the pool table, his nose at an odd angle and blood covering his pale face, his blonde hair disheveled and as shocking as the look on his face. More of an awed expression than Tyler's, who stood next to him, pure shock clear on his face. Fear tugged at Pogue's stomach. What the hell was going on?

Reid wiped at the blood pouring from his nose and gave up as he soon realized it wasn't stopping. He pushed away from Tyler and tried to insert himself between Caleb and Aaron, not wanting things to go any farther than they already had. He'd never expected Caleb to get so protective and angry on his behalf. He was use to being scolded for getting into it with Aaron and causing seemingly random things to happen when Aaron turned on Caleb, like the puking incident from the other night. He wasn't use to Caleb forcibly inserting himself between him and Aaron and getting in Aaron's face. Caleb was usually calm and peaceful. Tonight, that was far from Caleb's mood.

Caleb gently pushed Reid back. "Don't Reid."

"Caleb, forget it. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? Reid, Aaron just rearranged your face because he's a sore loser. Do you really expect me to be okay with that?"

"I expect you to be yelling at me," Reid grumbled.

Caleb shook his head and turned his attention back to Aaron. "If I ever see you touch him again…"

Aaron laughed. "What? Reid can't take care of himself? You his mommy now?"

"Don't touch him again."

"What? Like this?" Aaron taunted as he tapped Reid's already bloodied nose. Reid let out a hiss of pain and quickly jerked back, his hands covering his face. Tyler jumped forward and pulled Reid back. What the hell were they doing? They needed this to end, not start up again.

That didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon though if Caleb's face was any indication. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were filled with a fury they'd never seen before. And before any of them could react Caleb had let go for the first time in their lives, his fist connecting with Aaron's nose with a crack more sickening than the one Pogue had heard moments before when it had been Aaron's fist and Reid's nose.

Aaron flew backwards into one of his flunkies, his hands flying up to cover his nose, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," Caleb said calmly as if he hadn't just beaten in Aaron's face.

"Son of a bitch," Aaron swore, trying to regain his composure.

Pogue grabbed Caleb by the arm. "Man, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm doing what I should have done along time ago and fixing this problem."

"I've never seen you like this before, what's gotten into you?"

"He's never hit Reid before either. What do you expect me to do, Pogue?"

"Break it up or let Reid deal with it. You're not helping things!"

"I think I am," Caleb retorted. "I'm sick of dealing with Aaron's crap and I won't stand for him touching Reid."

Pogue looked at him as if he were crazy, not sure what to say to his sudden violent and absolute overprotective-ness of Reid.

"Or any of you," he added quickly, his gaze shifting from Pogue's.

That was the end of their conversation as Aaron regained his balance and with a yell of anger ran at Caleb. He knocked Caleb backwards, tackling him and slamming him on top of the pool table. Reid and Tyler jumped out of the way just in time. Caleb shoved back, managing to knock Aaron off of him and avoiding his wildly swinging fist by mere inches. He kicked out, his foot connecting with Aaron's chest and nearly knocking him off his feet.

Aaron let out of a grunt of pain and straightened in time for Caleb to return his running tackle, slamming them both into the floor of the bar. Reid darted forward, Tyler and Pogue each taking an arm and pulling him back. They didn't need this fight to turn into an all out brawl. They were drawing enough attention to themselves as it was.

Pogue pushed Reid back against Tyler's chest. "Stay here, let me handle this."

"He's-"  
"Reid!" He yelled. "Let me handle this, you've done enough for one night."

Reid turned his head to the side in shame, knowing that Pogue was right. He should have never let Caleb step in. He should have walked away, just this once for Caleb's sake. But he hadn't and now Caleb was paying for it. He nodded reluctantly and sagged in Tyler's grip. Giving him one last glance, Pogue jumped into the middle of the building crowd and grabbed hold of Caleb, hauling him off of Aaron.

"Let go!" Caleb shouted, thrashing so hard in Pogue's grip that he nearly did let go of him.

"Tyler," He barked, realizing that Caleb was too far gone in his rage to think this through reasonably and needing someone to help calm him down. Or at least get him out of Nicky's.

Nodding sullenly at Tyler's questioning glance, Reid stepped back, letting him help Pogue, despite how badly he wanted to be the one to break this up. For once he wanted to clean up his own mess. He watched guiltly as Tyler and Pogue dragged Caleb's thrashing body towards the bar's front door. Aaron and his flunkies right behind them. Screw this, he thought. There was no way he was letting Aaron get another shot at Caleb.

Reid jogged after his friends and Aaron and the boys, trying to ignore the pain radiating from his nose. He had a sneaking suspicion that his nose was broken, but that was something easily fixed later. Right now he had other things to deal with. They all did.

He slammed through the door and outside into the cool night air, coming out behind Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler. Aaron and the two flunkies he had with him tonight stood across from them, sneers all around. Pogue glanced over his shoulder and gave a sharp shake of his head, warning Reid to curb his hot headed responses. Caleb was doing enough of that for them tonight.

"So we gonna finish this?" Aaron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, _I'm_ going to finish this." Caleb growled.

Aaron laughed. "Tough guy, suddenly Danbers? This isn't like you."

"This _is_ like me when you touch Reid. Or any of my boys."

Damn. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't just about Reid. He was supposed to be looking out for all of them, not just Reid. Sometimes it just felt like he was following Reid around to clean up the boy's messes and neglecting other things.

Reid stepped forward, brushing Pogue's hand off his shoulder. This was his mess and he was taking responsibility. He didn't need Caleb fighting his battles. Or any of them for that matter. He was a big boy. He could handle this himself.

Caleb held up a warning hand. Reid had done enough as far as he was concerned and he was handling this. Reid pushed his hand away and moved to block Caleb from Aaron's view.

"This is between me and you."

"That's not what your boy seems to think."

"Well, he's mistaken. Isn't he? I made the shot and you can't deal with that."

"We're not paying," the one to Aaron's right shouted. "What do you think about that?"

Reid snorted. Like he really needed the money. He was as rich as they came, a trust fund kid. It had never been about the money, didn't they get that? It was about getting one over on them, it was about the rush of taking on someone he knew was as volatile as he was and winning. It was about getting Caleb's attention, good or bad, he never could seem to get enough. And fighting, well that just took his mind off of everything else and gave him a chance to work out his aggressions.

Three things happened at once then. As Caleb made to grab Reid and Nicky came out carrying a baseball bat, his bald head gleaming under the bright security lights in front of the bar, Aaron lost patience and took a swing. Connecting again with Reid's nose and sending both boys backwards. Caleb fell to his knees as Reid tripped over him and landed hard in the dirt, knocking the wind from his lungs. His nose now a throbbing bloody mess.

"Take it somewhere else ladies," Nicky said gruffly, slapping the baseball bat menacingly into his hand.

Seven faces turned towards him, staring blankly at his words.

"Take it somewhere else," he repeated.

"Whatever you say Nicky," Aaron finally managed, gesturing for his friends to follow him.

Caleb still on his knees, Reid laying flat on his back trying to regain the ability to breathe, and Pogue and Tyler standing behind them dumbfounded, watched as the three other boys stepped over them and headed back into the bar behind Nicky. Leaving the four sons of Ipswich to their own fight.

Caleb regained his senses first and leaned over Reid's unmoving body. "Are you all right? Can you move?"

Reid stared up at him silently for a moment, studying his face, then nodded slowly.

"Good," Caleb breathed, staggering to his feet.

Tyler finally regained his own senses and moved quickly to Reid's side, helping him into a sitting position before being waved off. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped back. If Reid wanted to do this on his own and fall flat on his ass again, that was his business.

Pogue took hold of Caleb's arm and steadied him, knowing Tyler had Reid. "What the hell's the matter with you tonight man?"

Caleb shrugged him off and leaned down, holding his hand out to Reid who stared up at him suspiciously for a few moments before accepting Caleb's help and letting him haul him to his feet. He turned his back to Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler, heading after Aaron into the bar. The fight may have been over for now, but he was going to get him back eventually. He wasn't one to just let things slide. Especially when it came to Caleb.

Caleb grabbed hold of his arm. "Reid-"

Reid jerked his arm back, not wanting Caleb to touch him right now. As emotional as he was there was no telling what he might do. He didn't need to blow things with Caleb anymore than he already had. None of them could handle this secret.

But Caleb wasn't having it. He took hold of Reid's wrist and pulled him back away from the door. Angry and unable to stop himself Reid grabbed hold of Caleb's wrist as well and squeezed, calling on The Power. He wanted to be sure that Caleb got the message, that he shouldn't be grabbing him. Not now, of all times.

"Reid," Caleb choked out. "Don't do this."

He wouldn't let up, instead increasing the power. Caleb felt the muscles in his arm tremble with the effort of trying to shake him off. The slow crush of bones forced him to give in, calling on his own power to send Reid flying into a row of trash cans and slamming into the cement wall leading into the alley behind Nicky's.

"What were you thinking using your Power like that? They're addictive you moron!" he shouted, watching his blonde friend scramble for a sitting position. "You've seen what happens when you abuse your Power. If you want that for yourself, then that's your business. But when you use your Power out in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And I can't allow that."

Reid ignored him and pushed the trash can next to him away and slowly dragged himself up, his anger twofold now. He knew they were addictive, he wasn't stupid. And he hadn't done anything to risk them tonight; Aaron didn't suspect anything. He was just a jealous loser. He raised his arms, calling on The Power once again. This wasn't over. Caleb wasn't giving him the space he needed and now he was going to face those consequences. He lifted the trash can up, his eyes black as midnight.

"My Power's greater than yours," Caleb warned.

"Not until you ascend," he bit out.

"Fine you think you can take me. Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it!" Pogue yelled, stepping between them. "This is crazy!"

"We don't use our powers on each other, Caleb!" Tyler half scolded, half pleaded.

They were right Caleb knew, but Reid just pushed so much sometimes. It was hard to keep his cool with him.

"Tell it to Reid," he sighed, scrubbing his face roughly. It was a childish answer, but it was the truth. Reid had started this, all of this. And on top of everything else it was driving Caleb closer and closer to the edge of self control.

"Let's just go back inside with the girls, all right?"

"Yeah," Tyler seconded, taking a step towards the door.

"Yeah, okay," Caleb agreed.

He glanced back at Reid, finding the blonde staring down at the ground, his fists clenched at his sides. Apparently he wasn't ready to make amends, he never was. It was all on his own time. Caleb sighed and turned back to Pogue and Tyler.

"Why don't you guys head in, I'll be in, in a minute."

Both boys hesitated for a minute, looking warily back and forth between Caleb and Reid as if they'd jump each other right then and there. Pogue locked eyes with Caleb, silently asking him if that was a good idea. Caleb gave a slight nod, reassuring him.

Normally Pogue didn't worry about how Caleb would reach, even with Reid, but tonight he'd just been out of control. At least compared to normal. He'd never been this bad before, never lost his cool. Especially not with Aaron. But this was still Caleb and if he wanted a minute alone with Reid, then who was he to say no?

Pogue took Tyler by the arm and led him towards the bar. Tyler opened his mouth and Pogue shook his head. This wasn't their fight or their place to step in. This was between the Golden Boy and the Bad Boy. Their place was back in the bar with the girls. For now, anyway. Before Chase moved in on his girl, or maybe Caleb's next.

That was just what they needed.

Caleb watched as they went back inside, his attention completely focused on the slamming of the door until the awkward silence blanketed them. Reid didn't move an inch in the next ten minutes, and as the minutes stretched so did Caleb's patience. If one of them didn't say something soon they were going to have a problem because he was about to really lose his cool.

Reid didn't seem too interested in any kind of conversation though Caleb realized as those ten minutes turned into another ten and then another, until finally Reid grunted in frustration and shoved past Caleb. He refused to let this go no though because if he did there was no telling when Reid would talk to him again and he wanted to be there for him if he needed them.

He caught his arm and held it, staring at the back of Reid's head, willing him to turn around. But Reid was being just as difficult as before and Reid finally just placed himself directly in Reid's line of sight. They struggled like this, back and forth, Caleb forcing himself on Reid and Reid pulling quickly away, until Caleb had Reid shoved hard up against the back of the building, glowering at him. He wasn't in the mood for these games. He just wanted to apologize and get it over with, let things get back to how they were before he forgot how things should be.

Caleb sighed and leaned forward, brushing his fingers over Reid's face. His eyes turned black, calling on his Power to heal Reid's broken nose in an offering of peace. It was more then clear that he was the only one that was going to start this and try and fix things. He wiped the blood from his face and let his hand fall to Reid's neck.

"Caleb, why did you do that?" Reid asked, the first actually sentence he'd spoken to him in almost a year.

"It was broken, it had to hurt."

Reid nodded slowly. "It did, but that still doesn't explain why you did that. It could easily have healed on its own or I could have done it. I'm a big boy, ya know?"

Caleb sighed again. "Yeah, I know Reid."

Reid turned his head to the side. Angry with himself for letting his emotions get away from him tonight and then when Caleb did something nice for him, gave a piece of his life force away for him, he'd been an asshole.

"You shouldn't have done that," he finally said. "Wasting your life like that, it's my problem."

"Don't you get it? Your problems are mine too, Reid. We're a family, if you hurt I hurt. You never seem to understand that. You think I'm trying to hurt you or something, but I'm not!"

"I know," he said sullenly. It wasn't that he thought Caleb was trying to hurt him, he just felt like Caleb wasn't seeing him.

"Then why do you make me chase you down? Have to step in like that? I'm not trying to get on your case all the time Reid, I'm just worried about you."

"I only do those things to get-"he stopped suddenly, realizing what he'd almost admitted to Caleb.

"You only do them to get what?" Caleb asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"To keep you around," Reid admitted. It was embarrassing, sure. But it could have been far worse; he could have asked them to come forward and answer a few questions, only drawing more attention to themselves.

Caleb's control snapped suddenly and before he could stop himself he had his body molded tightly against Reid, his mouth opening and closing hungrily as he ate at Reid's mouth. It was as soft and sweet as he had expected, the taste of coke and pizza, the underlying taste of Reid.

He froze as Caleb's lips brushed over his. He felt Caleb's grip on his arms tighten; pulling him against him. His lips were soft and gentle at first, quickly turning hard and insistent. His body hummed with the sheer pleasure and surprise of Caleb's mouth on his, his chest pressed tightly against the other boy's. That same shock and surprise kept him frozen in place, keeping him from kissing him back as much as he wanted to. He'd never imagined that he would be in the back alley of Nicky's kissing Caleb, well, he had, but he'd been the one doing the kissing.

Caleb jerked back suddenly, his own face showing complete shock. Reid held his breath, waiting for the explosion of disgust and fear, something, anything that would explain Caleb's sudden embrace. He let go of Reid, gently pushing him away. He shook his head, ashamed that he'd taken advantage of Reid like that. He was supposed to be looking out for him, not making a move on him.

He was younger and more vulnerable emotionally than any of the others. He just- he was sick of the hunger in his body. Sick of the need that drove him towards Reid. And hearing him say something like that had just driven him to the edge.

For years he'd lusted after Reid. Since they were kids he'd been drawn to him, to his hot headed ways and his short fuse. But there was more to Reid than that. He had a cold fury at times, when he was truly angry. And he was quiet and sometimes even thoughtful as shocking as that seemed to other people around him. With each year he grew closer to Reid in a sense and with it came an undeniable hunger.

At first the hunger was easily sated by the sight of him or cleaning up his messes but as they grew older that hunger became more physical. The sight of him only made him hungrier. Blonde hair, lightly tanned skin over lean muscle; it was nearly impossible for him to make it through swim practice sometimes.

If it weren't for the first sudden cold shock of the water it wouldn't be just sometimes. And in the locker room? Forget it. He had to stay as far from Reid as possible. Which was why he was almost always the first showered and dressed on the team, or at least before Reid. Showering with him was a bad idea. A _very _bad idea.

He'd hoped all that would end with Sarah, but it hadn't worked. Or maybe it had, he thought, maybe Sarah having been so near him all that night teasing him and the whole emotional roller coaster of the night had taken its toll and he'd lost his head. Even if that were true, he still had no right to take advantage of Reid. He'd still screwed up big time.

He glanced up at Reid. "I'm sorry; it's been a long night. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer though and quickly left the younger boy alone in the alley with his own thoughts. Reid sank back against the wall, finally letting out the breath he'd been holding. He hadn't reacted like he'd expected at all. He thought for sure Caleb would be angry or disgusted, but he'd been so calm as if nothing had happened at all. He'd even apologized and ran off. That wasn't like Caleb. Then again, since when had Caleb ever taken to making out with him in dark alleyways?

He ran his fingers over his still tingling lips, wondering if maybe he had imagined it all.


End file.
